what family means book 3
by jeaninereach
Summary: this is the last book of this series


What family really mean book 3

Its was now two weeks later since Frank and Kendal have been arrested. It was noon and everyone was eating lunch. Then Michael's phone rang. It was a cop.

He said can you come down to the station now. Mike said yes I will be there in a few. Mike then hung up the phone and said umm…. I have to go to the police station. Chris said ok we will come with you. Mike then said they want me to talk to Frank and Kendal.

Janet then said you are not going to talk to them alone. Mike said yea I have to. They all were not happy but they went down to the station and the cop said Mr. Jackson they are ready for you. Mike started to shake and get nervous.

Marlon then said, Michael are you ok? He then nodded. He got up and went into the room. Then the cop said you guys can come into this room and watch. They went into the room and said thank you and then they locked the door.

Michael then sat down at the table and said you wanted to see me why? Then Frank said convince your family to do the tour. Last time they came back and they were not supposed to see anything. We know that they did not look at your part they only looked at your face. Now once they are gone we will be doing worse to you.

Mike then said if you are in here how are you going to do all of this? Kendal said you are going to bale us out.

Then frank said Mike get up and lock the door. So he did. Then he sat back down.

Mike said now what? Then Kendal said we are going to check to see how your bruises are healing. Mike then said no please don't…. Kendal then walked up to him and said stand up. So he did.

Then she took of his jacket and his shirt and said o they are healing well we cant have that, now can we. Then she said ok we will fix this later. Then she said to Mike ok come on let me see…. Then he said no please no. then Kendal said fine just wait though I will make sure that it is worse.

Frank said ok now go and leave the money and tonight go to the woods and we will be waiting for you and don't tell your family. Mike then looked down and said I … I wont.

Then Michael ran out and ran to the car and drove home. Everyone followed him as quick as possible.

When they got back to the house they ran to Mikes room door but it was locked. Tito said mike we saw the whole thing mike open the door. Mike said then you need to go and set a date for the tour trust me just go I will be fine.

They said no we are not going on tour and you are not going to the woods tonight. Mike said I will be fine just what ever you do don't go down to the woods tonight because you don't need to see it.

Then they said but Michael? Mike then said no buts. He then opened the door and he had tears running down his face. He then said look I don't know what she is going to do to me but all I know is that its not going to be good and its going to hurt.

Janet then said let us go down with you mike. Mike then said if you go down and they see all of you you they are going to make you do something and I know what it is but I cant tell you.

Tito said what would they make us do mike? Mike said I cant tell you just trust me. Then he said its getting dark I have to go down now. He then ran past them and ran outside and ran down to the end of the woods.

Jackie said lets follow him and just not get caught. They all agreed.

So once mike got down there frank and Kendal were already there. Janet and everyone hid behind a couple of trees.

But Kendal saw them so she whispered into franks ear they are here. Frank then said ok mike we are going to have some help tonight by your family. Then mike said they are not here though I told them to stay up at the house.

Frank said look how well they listened. Then he pointed them out. Mike turned and said no please don't make them do this they don't deserve this at all just let them go please. Janet said what are you going to make us do? Then frank smiled and said I will tell you what to do and you will do it.

They all said fine. Then frank said Kendal go ahead. Kendal said ok mike enjoy the pain. She took off his shirt and ripped it then she un zipped his pants and ripped them off. So he was just in his underwear.

Kendal then threw him up against a tree and tied him up so he could not move. Then frank said ok now line up all of you. So they did then he said now close your eyes and when I say open you will open them. They all said ok.

Kendal then put a towel over mikes mouth so he would fall asleep from the stuff that was on it. Once he was out cold she tore his underwear off and stood in front of him. Then frank said ok open your eyes. So they all did.

They saw mikes face and that he was out cold. Then frank said when she moves you all are going to go and stand by mike and touch him all over and if you don't touch his part you are all going to get hurt. By this time they were all scared because last time they did not look at his part at all.

So then they did what they were told and they all were crying and they all were so upset because they did not want this to happen.

Then frank said ok now untie your brother and get his ugly body out of here. So they untied him and carried him back up to the house and laid him on his bed and put his covers over his body. Then they all waited till he woke up. Then about 4 hours later Michael started to wake up. Once he opened his eyes he then sat up in his bed.

He quickly covered his chest and laid back down. He said what happened?

Janet said we had to touch you he said we had to. Then mike said when you mean touch me… Janet said yes all over even your…

Then mike said how did I get back up here? They said we carried you all the way up. He said wait like this with nothing on. You guys might want to go and wash your hands so you don't have my germs all over you. They knocked me out but I'm not done yet now I only have one other thing I have to do.

They said what mike what else do you have to do? He said well actually its 2 things. You guys get to help. They said what do we have to do?

He said whatever you did before while I was knocked out now that I am awake you have to do it again. They said so this time I feel it. I have to stay very still and you guys can go as hard as you want. He started to tear up.

Then he laid back down and said they said I have to keep my eyes open and If I close them you can hit me and I will open them. Then he said I am ready you can all start whenever you want.

Janet then said mike we don't want to hurt you though. Mike then said Janet I will be fine just I know you al don't want to go through this again but just …. I will be fine and you have to hurt me they said I have to feel pain. I know you don't want to touch me yet alone you don't even want to be by me right now but for 10 min. they said I have to feel pain.

He then took a deep breath and then said ok go ahead I am ready. Then they all said mike we are so sorry. They all got on the bed and ripped of the sheets then looked at mike then they started to touch him. He started to cry in pain.

Then Janet started to cry. Michael said Janet please don't cry. Janet said Michael you should not be here like this you don't deserve this. he said trust me I will be ok.

As they were touching him he was trying not to cry in pain. The long 10 min. had finally ended. They all got off the bed.

Mike then said go and clean up you don't need my germs on you. They went into the kitchen to wash up. As they did that mike got up as fast as he could grabbed the blanket and put it over him. Then he grabbed cloths and left through his window.

He put on his cloths and left the blanket. Then he ran past the woods and up the path to the top of the mountain. It was pretty far up.

Back at the house they rushed into mikes room and saw that he was gone. They said look up at the mountain he is going to jump.

They all hurried up to the top. They all said mike please don't do it. He turned around and said why not? Marlon said because we love you.

Mike then fell on to his knees. They ran over to him and mike then said I am not feeling to well can you take me to the hospital. They said of course we can mike.

Once they were at the hospital mike was in his room and he was trying to sleep. So everyone went and got him a get better gift.

While they were down there mike got up and left the hospital. He signed himself out and said to the nurse I am feeling better and I will be staying with a friend so he will watch me.

He then left and went over to Eddie Murphy's house and asked if he could stay with him for a while and Eddie said of course.

Eddie then said I am actually leaving for a trip but you can stay as long as you need to Michael.

Back at the hospital the nurse saw everyone and said he is not in there. Jackie said what do you mean he is not in there where is he? The nurse said he signed himself out and he is staying at a friend's house. They said thank you.

Then Chris said I know where he is, he is at eddies house. They said call him. So Chris called him and Eddie said hey I am leaving for a tour but mike is at my house if you want to stop by. They all then said ok thanks Eddie. Then he hung up the phone.

They all rushed over to eddies house and Chris used the key he had to unlock the door. They all walked in and then mike came down and said Eddie I thought you…. Then he saw them all standing there.

Mike then said busted. Then Janet said mike you are finally dressed. Mike then looked down then he started to undress and Janet came over and stopped him and said what are you doing?

He said if you wanted to hurt me again or embarrass me all you have to do is say so. Janet then said we don't want to ever see that again what happened to you was cruel and you have every right to be embarrassed.

Mike said I was embarrassed and he got what he wanted I was in pain I still am I am scared but you all don't deserve to be stuck with me.

Janet said mike stop talking like that. Then they all sat by him and gave him a hug. A few hours later they all were outside by the fire.

Chris then said to mike so does it still hurt? Mike looked p and said umm yea but I will be fine. It should be better by tomorrow I hope.

Then they said is there anything we can do to help? Mike said yea lets just not talk about it. They all smiled and enjoyed the fire.

The next day came and they all left eddies house and went back to mikes house. He decided to go and see a shrink. He thought that it would help him feel better but he did not want to tell everyone because they might think it's a bad idea.

So mike went to see her. Her name was Jesse. She was listing to mike. Then she said ok tomorrow come and bring everyone with you. Mike said I don't want them to know that I am here they will laugh at me.

Jesse said ok I will take care of it for you. Then he said they already hate me though I am scared. She

He went back to his house and laid down on his bed. Janet got a call from Jesse. So she put her phone on speaker and then Jesse explained everything to them.

So they said ok and that they will be there tomorrow and they wont tell mike.

So the next day had came and Michael left and went to the office. When he got there he went in and saw everyone sitting there. Then Jesse said ok mike lay down on the couch. So he did. Now close your eyes. So he then did. Ten Jesse said Janet is going to hold your hand and everyone is going to stand right by you.

She said if you get scared you can squeeze Janet's hand. Mike then said I don't know about this. then Janet said mike we are here we are not leaving you.

He said ok but… and Janet said no buts Michael.

Then Jesse said close your eyes and go back to the beginning when you had your bad dream then go to when Kendal was touching you. So he did.

As he started to remember he got scared so he squeezed Janet's hand. The more he remembered the more he was scared. Jesse then said what do you see? He said I see Kendal nooo she's taking of my cloths and now she is hurting me I don't want them to see me like this. He was now crying.

Jesse said on the count of 3 you will open your eyes. 1… 2…. 3.

He opened his eyes. Then Jesse said ok mike I want you to go wait outside while I talk to everyone. So he did. Then she said I think each of you should spend a night with him. Janet you should go first. So everyone left and mike came back in and sat next to Janet and Jesse told him what was going to happen. Janet said thanks and we will see you in two weeks.

So they all went back to the house and Janet and mike went into his room. When they got there mike said you don't have to stay with me. He was upset. Then Janet said mike I am not going anywhere none of us are.

He whipped his tears away. They both put in a movie and watched it together and by the end of the movie mike had fallen asleep. So then Janet woke him up and said come on mike go to the bathroom. So when they got in there Janet said ok mike shirt off. So he did then she said ok now the rest.

He took everything off and then covered his eyes. Then Janet grabbed his hands and said all done and don't be embarrassed mike we have to make sure you are getting better. He said I know.

So then he got changed and laid on the bed. Janet then did the same thing. Mike then pulled out a picture from doing the scream video and said this is one of my favorite photos. Janet said I had a great time doing the video with you. They both smiled.

So the next day came and they both went for a walk in the woods. It was hard for Michael he was scared but Janet said mike it's ok your fine. Then he said I know I am sorry I just need time. He went back to his room and started to tear. Then Jackie and Chris came in and said mike tell Chris I am hanging with you later not him. Then Chris said no I am hanging with mike. Then mike said no one has to.

Its fine I just need to be alone right now. Then he walked back outside. Then mike went to do an interview for fox 5. So after the interview was over he went back home. Once he got home everyone was waiting for him in his room.

Then he said ok I am ready to talk and feel good and safe again. Everyone smiled at him. Then later on everyone said mike sing and dance for us. So he did. They had a great time and they did not have to worry about frank or Kendal ever again.


End file.
